Radio frequency (RF) components, such as power amplifiers (PAs), are important components found in the RF front-end system of modern mobile communication devices. Today, these RF components are generally built with gallium nitride (GaN)-based materials, e.g., to support high power, high speed, high frequency, etc. applications typically associated with fifth generation of wireless systems (5G) (or next generation) technology. Compared to silicon (Si) and other III-V materials, GaN typically has a higher bandgap, higher electron peak velocity, higher breakdown electric field, etc., making GaN suitable for 5G applications.
Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices are fundamental components for integrated circuits to implement digital logic. A CMOS device typically includes a p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) transistor used to pull an output up to logic high and an n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) transistor used to pull the output down to logic low, depending on an input signal provided to the gates of the PMOS and NMOS transistors. These CMOS devices may be configured to control parameter(s) of RF components, such as PAs.